firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Venus
Venus is the rescue tender of the Pontypandy Fire Station. Description Driven mainly by Penny Morris, Venus the red rescue tender is always available to assist the team. No job is too large or too small. Carrying all the specialist gear the team could possibly need, Venus is an invaluable addition to the team. Episodes Sam drove Venus *The New Hero Next Door *Dinosaur Hunt *The Wrong Smell *Elvis in Concert *Floodlights *Up, Up And Away *The Treasure Trap *Sam's Birthday *Pizza Pandemonium *Fox On The Run *The Break-Up *Float Your Boat *Dog Day Disaster *The Treasure Of Pontypandy Pete *Big Top Norman *Alien Alert Episodes Station Officer Steele drove Venus *Elvis Sings the Blues *Heap of Trouble *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *Bronwyn's Millionth Customer *Record Breakers *Bus Trouble Episodes Elvis drove Venus *Towering Inferno *Lily Lost and Found *Wild Cheese Chase *Stage Fright *Heroes of the Storm *Runaway Horse *Dog Day Disaster *Froggy Fantasy *Paddle On *Cadet Catastrophe Episodes Ellie drove Venus * Heroes of the Storm * Alien Alert *Monster Mania *Wrong Turn Dilys *Night of the Norman *Blast From the Past *James and the Giant Pumpkin Episodes Arnold drove Venus * Heroes of the Storm * Day Of The Penguin Trivia *Like Penny, Venus debuted in the same episode, Dilys's Forgetful Day. *Venus is parked in the first bay of the New Fire Station. *Chief Fire Officer Boyce and Jerry Lee have yet to drive Venus. *Venus has many modifications throughout the series. These include: **Original Series ***Venus was based on a Range Rover Carmichael Commando. ***Venus had the registration plate number V 666, like Jupiter and Trevor's Bus. ***Venus was an Emergency Rescue Tender, which had equipment for Road Traffic Accidents and domestic floodings, but no firefighting capabilities **Series 5 ***Venus is based on a 2001 Mini Cooper R50, sporting the 6x6 arrangement. ***But for unknown reason, the registration has been absent since Series 5. ***Venus is now a water carrier with a mounted cannon and 3 main hose outlets, there is also a small storage compartment for a hose and other rescue equipment ***From Series 6 onwards, the rest of the team has started driving Venus as well. ***Venus can shoot water out of a mounted water cannon. ***Venus has 4 wheel drive offroad capability **Heroes of the Storm ***The equipment in Venus consisted of a new modern looking hose. Gallery Pontypandy_Fire_Service_logo_(1987-1994).png|Venus door logo (1990-1994) Fire_service_Logo.png|Venus door logo (2003-2015) Pontypandy_Fire_Service_logo_(2016-Present).png|Venus door logo (2016-Present) Penny and Venus.jpg|Venus in Series 3 Venus locker.png|Locker File:8254b_JimJam_SamPompiere_BG.jpg|Venus and Penny in Series 5 File:FTYBR.JPG|Penny with Venus attending to a stuck Jupiter File:Penny_connecting_hose_to_Venus_(Series_5).png|Penny connecting the hose to Venus venus.jpg|Venus and Penny in the CGI series Venus interior.png|Penny and Elvis onboard Venus Sam and Elvis in Venus.png|Sam and Elvis chase after the Cloud scraper Penny backing up Venus.jpg|Penny backing up Venus Fire station bays.png|Venus and Jupiter exiting the new fire station Penny uses defroster spray on Venus.png|Penny uses defroster spray on Venus' windscreen Venus winter care supplies.jpg|Penny loading up winter supplies File:Former_Fire_station.png|Venus and Mercury leaving the old fire station for the last time File:Mercury_and_Venus.png|Venus and Mercury drive trough snow Venus Up, up and away!.png|Venus in Up, Up And Away Flood's home Venus.png|Venus outside the Flood's house File:Screen_Shot_2015-05-05_at_10.09.48_pm.png|Venus arriving at the Pontypandy train station File:IMG_0989.png|Venus & Jupiter parked in the new fire station Ellie puts on her seatbelt in Venus.png|Ellie inside Venus Arnold in Venus.png|Arnold onboard Venus Highstreet hurricane.png|Venus drives through the flooded streets File:Screen_Shot_2014-07-10_at_10.31.56_pm.png|Promo Venus promo.png|Website Picture File:Fireman-sam-friction-venus-and-penny.jpg|Merchandising Item Venus' bassis.jpg|Venus' Original Basis Venus' current basis.png|Venus's current basis. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles used in an emergency Category:Vehicles used on land Category:Fire Service Vehicles